Cute Love
by Seafoam Green under Twilight
Summary: Hilary is asked to marry a man called John Hawasaki, but she has her heart for Tyson. Will Tyson ruin the wedding?
1. Ruin the wedding

_**Pairings: Tyson X Hilary**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters.**_

**Just to give a small break to my current fanfiction, I've planned to upload another fic parallel to "The Complications in love". This fanfiction is a remake of a small scene from a Tamil movie called "Bigil." It is exactly not the same, but almost similar.**

**This is for two chapters. : P**

**CHAPTER-1: Ruin the wedding!**

It was 7:30 a.m. in the morning. A brunette of around seven years old was there around the bed where Tyson was fast asleep on bed. She wore a white top with a black skirt, which had silver glittering patterns.

"Hey! Where did you keep my gloves?" asked an old woman, whispering to the brunette.

"Ssshh! Uncle will wake up! Be quiet!" replied the brunette.

"Umm… Hilary I love you!" mumbled Tyson in sleep.

Both of them were almost scared because they didn't want to wake Tyson. The old woman silently went out of the room.

"Oh my god! Looks like he will wake up!" whispered the brunette.

By mistake, the old woman while taking her comb from the dressing cupboard, pushes a small nail polish bottle but, the brunette silently ran and caught it before it touched the floor.

"Huh!" sighed he brunette. Suddenly, her expression changed to a bewildered horror after she saw Tyson sitting with his eyes opened with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, my dear Queen and naught niece, Virgin Mary, where are you going? Your grooming looks so fantabulous! Why? Where are you going?" asked Tyson.

"Mom has told me not to tell you! Hmph!" exclaimed Mary as she turned her face away.

"Don't trouble me!" exclaimed Mary as she went out of the room. Tyson cocked an eyebrow at the direction towards where she went away.

Then, the old woman came to her room.

"Oh, my young grandma! Your face looks so young for your ages! Where are you going?"

"It's not right to ask this to a person who is going out!" exclaimed Tyson's Grandmother Sachiko.

"Oh, then from where will you come after going out?" asked Tyson amusingly.

The granny gulped and told, "The medical student who lives j-j-j-just nearby is possessed by a ghost! I am going to see her!" exclaimed Granny as she went out.

"Hmm…. Doesn't seem to me like that. In order to go to her home, why is she using the backdoor?" questioned Tyson to himself.

Then, came Tyson's sister-in-law, who is Mary's mother and Hiro's wife.

"Elizabeth! My sister Elizabeth! Where are you going?" asked Tyson.

"The neighbouring old woman has passed away due to the decline of her health condition! I am going for the celebrations! (Biting her tongue)"

"Hah!" exclaimed Tyson amusingly.

"Going to her funeral dear!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Then, Tyson got up from the bed, touching her face to show the compact she was wearing.

"What is this? Why do you need so much of make up for going to a funeral?" asked Tyson.

"I have worn face pack!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Oh oh oh! Your skin has changed in a day, huh?" asked Tyson amusingly.

Then, Daichi came in, wearing a gray coat suit. Tyson's eyes grew wide after looking at him.

"Hey Daichi, why are you dressed like this?" asked Tyson.

"To Hilary's wedding!" blurted out Daichi.

"Hey! Why did you blurt out the truth man?" asked Elizabeth as Daichi bit his tongue.

"Aah! Then, you all are going to Hilary's wedding? I see…. Then I'll come too!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Tyson, they wanted this wedding to happen in your absence! Or else, it will be cancelled like last time! They are conducting this for the sixth time! For five times, it has been ruined because of you!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"No! It's because of Hilary herself," replied Tyson as he went to the bathroom to take bath.

_**St. Mary's church, Tokyo**_

"Father, please… we have spent a lot of Money, time and energy to organize this wedding," said Hilary's father.

"Hmm… Jesus is there! Everything will happen hopefully! But, I wanted to tell you one thing. I am ready to conduct ten weddings in your family, but don't ask me to conduct the same wedding for ten times! I beg you Mr. Tachibana!" exclaimed the father.

"Don't worry…. Jesus is there! I have spoken to Hilary about this! She will not let our hopes down!" exclaimed Hilary's father.

"Jesus was there before too! I mean, he was there for five times!" exclaimed the father.

"He will be there for the sixth time too!" exclaimed Hilary's father.

"Hey! Hello ladies and gentlemen!" exclaimed a voice.

"Oh no! Who is that!?" exclaimed Hilary's father.

_**Church entrance**_

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Tyson in cooling glass as he showed his face from the car window to reveal himself to the crowd, as Elizabeth drove the Hyundai car.

"Oh my goodness! He is back again to ruin the whole wedding!" exclaimed Hilary's father as he came outside.

Tyson and his family members got out of their car as Daichi and Kenny got down from the bike.

"W-W-Welcome !" greeted Hilary's father.

"Hi, my father-in-law!" exclaimed Tyson.

"What!?" asked Hilary's father.

"Ahem, I didn't invite you first of all," said Hilary's father.

"Then who came to my house to invite us?" asked Tyson.

"I invited your sister-in-law! Not you!" exclaimed Hilary's father.

"She is MY sister in law! So I too have the right to come here!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Can you go home?" asked Hilary's father.

"Hello! ! Welcome to our daughter's wedding!" greeted Hilary's mother.

"Thank you mam!" greeted Tyson.

"What! You really want him to attend the wedding?" asked to his wife.

"It will be a pleasure for you when I am present at your daughter's wedding," said Tyson amusingly.

"It will be a pleasure for me if you leave immediately!" exclaimed .

"No! I'll have the chocolate cake! I want it!" exclaimed Tyson as his family as well as Daichi and Kenny went inside the church.

Then, Andrew, Billy and the Bladesharks entered the ceremony, knocking off Hilary's father's shoulders.

"Who are these bulky fellows? I've just killed eight goats but, they seem to be hefty!" asked Hilary's father to himself.

"Oh no! Dear Tyson! All your friends are about to get married, but still you aren't!" exclaimed Tyson's teacher. She was wearing an Apricot Georgette and holding her purse with on hand and wiping her tears with her white kerchief with the other.

"I don't care!" exclaimed Tyson.

"See…. Even Max, Ray and Kai got engaged, but still, you have not chosen your future wife!" exclaimed Tyson's teacher.

"Even my father doesn't care as how much you do! Max, Ray and Kai got engaged and I agree….. But still they aren't married!" exclaimed Tyson, grinning like a child.

"Hoh, Tyson! I am your teacher! If you had obeyed Hilary during your school days, you would have come here with your wife right now Tyson," said Tyson's teacher.

"Huh…Soon you will be surprised to know whom I will get married to!" exclaimed Tyson.

"I know…. You will ruin this wedding again…" cried Tyson's teacher.

_**Inside the Church**_

The guests were standing, the father as well as the other priests were ready. The Church had a beautiful silver dome with white chandeliers hanging from the roof. Each pillar of the church was designed with silver thick satin ribbons and colourful balloons. The statue of Jesus on the cross carved of white marble, was located behind the altar. Few ladies who were dressed like angels, where standing tracing the aisle.

But, still Tyson and his gang were searching for a place to sit. Then they found a place just aside the aisle where the bride walks with her father.

_**Outside the Church**_

There came a beautiful white chariot, just like that of Cinderella's. The rider stopped it for the beautiful bride to get down from the chariot.

She had a short chocolate coloured hair, gorgeous ruby eyes, slim hour glass figure, sharp nails and slender hands. She was wearing a white lace gown with lace gloves, a long veil drooping on the floor which was supported with a pearl head band. She wore a pair of white stilettos and a pearl head chain. To add on, she wore a silver plated crystal diamond long chain-line earrings.

She had a beautiful bouquet consisting of white poppies.

Hilary's father approached to take his daughter. He clasped his daughter's fingers with his's and took her inside.

_**Inside the Church**_

Hilary's father walked with her daughter along the aisle. Her head was bent down, facing the aisle. The girls dressed like angels gave them way. Slowly, when she was just next to Tyson as she was walking….

"Don't turn, don't turn!" whispered Hilary's father.

But, she turned towards him and playfully nudged him as well.

"Shit!" thought Hilary's father to himself.

The bride was dropped next to the black-suited groom.

The black-suited man and the white gowned lady were standing next to each other, waiting for the Church's father to speak.

"I thank you all for presenting yourselves at this wedding. Mr. John Hamasaki, are you willing to make Ms. Hilary Tachibana as your proud wife?" asked the father.

"Yes! I am! I am! I am!" exclaimed John.

Then, Tyson and Daichi cocked eyebrows towards each other.

"Okay, be patient. She will be yours," whispered the father to him.

"Jesus, she should accept him…." thought the father.

"Ahem! Ms. Hilary Tachibana, are you willing to make Mr. John Hamasaki as your proud husband?" asked the father.

Hilary was silent for a moment. She then turned back, looking at her father.

"You want me child?" asked her father.

"Heh?" hummed Hilary.

"Who wants you?" asked Hilary and turned back disappointing her father.

Then, she turned again to look at Tyson. She smiled, knocking an eyebrow at him. He gave a smirk.

"I, Hilary Tachibana….."

All of them, except for Tyson were curious to know the answer…

"Is willing to marry… Tyson Granger…"

"HOLY JESUS!" exclaimed the clergyman (father).

"No!" exclaimed Hilary's father, holding his chest, felt like having a chest pain. He fell on his wife's shoulders.

"Honey!? What happened to you?" asked Hilary's mother, holding her husband.

The audience were shocked! Alarmed! The same thing happening for the sixth time!

Then, Tyson, Daichi, Andrew, Billy and the Bladesharks, started to snap their fingers in rhythm with a similar song running in their minds!

"Holy Jesus…. , please come here…." Pleaded the church's father.

Hilary's father came up to him.

"Father, I have a chest pain. Shall I speak to the bride?" asked .

But, he received a tight slap from the father.

"How many times should I tell you!? Are you playing a game with me? Enough of all these tests! Who is that Tyson Granger!? Where is he?!" asked the father in rage.

"He is here!" pointed Mary to Tyson, who was bending down in order to not show his face to the crowd. Not only him, but his friends too.

"Close all the doors! I am going to smash him off!" exclaimed the father.

But, before the doors were closed, Tyson and all of his friends escape.

They were sliding on the floor from the aisle up to the door one by one without getting caught by the father, leaving Tyson's other family members there.

**So, how was it?**

**I'll update whenever I have time because, I am preparing for my 11th board exams. Just to give a break from my studies, I planned to entertain you all with a TyHil fic.**

**And, for the past two days, we Hindus celebrated a festival called "Pongal," to thank the god of Sun providing the farmers with better yielding crops such as rice. So, our schools were called off and I had some time to write this. So, this is a festival time for us. By the way wish you all a happy Pongal. :)**

**And, please read my other fics such as "All because of a stethoscope", "On the bed" and "The Complications in Love". Please do review on them too! Because, then I will know who all have read my fics. :D**


	2. Cute TyHil moment

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the beyblade characters.**_

**I think it's a very very late update. Huh!**

**Because I started this fic on 24****th**** February. I told that this will be for two chapters. So, this is the second chap :P**

**But it is very small, because this scene from the movie is very short.**

**Here, most of the dialogues are just told for fun and sarcasm.**

**Because was too concentrated in "Shoot first and then question" and "The complications in love."**

**And, the song "The long and winding road" rightfully to Beatles.**

**Here, Satoshi is a young boy in Tyson's neighborhood. **

**Here we go!**

**CHAPTER: 2- Cute TyHil moment**

**Tyson's dojo:**

**Garden:**

It was pitch dark where the thick air creates a cool atmosphere. The navy blue-haired, keeping his right knee on the rock and clenching his right fangs and keeping it on his hip, posing like a hero, admiring the stars.

A song was being played in Kenny's computer:

_**The long and winding road**_

_**That leads to your door**_

_**Will never disappear**_

_**I've seen this road before**_

_**It always leads me here**_

_**Lead me to your door**_

"What's wrong Tyson?" asked Kenny.

"Kenny, he is sad! Wanna know the reason? He fears whether Hilary will accept John when this wedding happens for the seventh time!"

"Hah! Seventh time? I swear that I am not going there again!" exclaimed that navy-blue haired.

"Please for heaven's sake!" exclaimed the naughty red-head.

"Tyson! One day, you and Hilary will elope and will signify the importance of love!" exclaimed a little young boy.

"Hey! Zip up your mouth Satoshi!" Exclaimed Tyson.

Suddenly, a sound of a two-wheeler was audible. Two young women were approaching the group of men. One is a short-haired brunette and the other a raven-haired woman, a relative of the brunette's.

"Hnn! She is not least sad after her wedding was abandoned!" exclaimed Daichi.

Tyson didn't dare to look at them, but continued to gaze at the sky.

"Hey, Tyson. Seems that you have not had the chocolate cake?"

Going even closer, the brunette continued, "Are you crying? Probably your eyes are sweating."

"Hey! Why didn't you get married!?" asked Tyson sarcastically.

"Why did you come for my marriage?" asked the brunette.

"Um…. They said that they were going to make a chocolate cake which is purely natural and doesn't have any chemicals. Natural foods are expensive, but since it's a wedding, we need not pay! Hehehehehe! Guys! You all know that I am right! Right?"

"Yes bro!" replied everyone.

The brunette hit her head.

"Okay, now tell me why you stopped your marriage!"

"Whenever my dad calls the whole city for this marriage, you have never failed to show your presence to the crowd! Having a mind set in myself I'd get ready and come, but after looking at you my heart starts chortling and tells that I should stop this wedding," said Hilary amusingly.

"Hnn…. The church's father is irritating me hell like anything to marry that John, and that too when you are there."  
"Hey! Ladies and gentlemen! Beware! I know what you and your father are doing. Each and every time you call the city, but you keep telling that "I'll marry Tyson! I'll Marry Tyson!" Man! Are you trying to test me?"

"Now I'll tell you! I swear that I'll not attend your wedding anymore!" said Tyson amusingly.

Snapping her fingers, she pointed the index to him, "Good! Looks like you are so sure that you will not attend my wedding which will happen for the seventh time!"

"No! I will never come! You arrange a wedding tomorrow! I'll not come!" said the navy haired amusingly.

"Heh? Do you think that it's possible to do?"

"Hah!"

"Now my father had to apply for the loan, need to invite everyone, check the availability of the cooks, we have so much to do!"

The navy haired started to snap his fingers, "You'll have it when you come to my house to give the wedding invitation.

Then Satoshi went to receive the big cake box given by the ebony haired woman. Then, he went close to Hilary.

"Okay, I am not coming."

She took that box from him, "Eat this up before the cake starts developing mould all over."

But, unexpectedly, Tyson pushed it on the ground.

"Hey Tyson!" exclaimed Daichi. He went to pick that box, but the box was empty.

"Man! This box is empty! Cheating family!"

Hilary smirked and then frown after Tyson looked at her.

"What's this?" asked Tyson.

"The same thing happening for the sixth time at the same place! And that too at the same time. Hey, Satoshi! Bring the right box!"

"Yes sis!"

"Hey, get that box! Let me kick that!" exclaimed Daichi sarcastically.

Receiving the original box, he was able to sense the aroma of the cake.

"Hmm…. I know that you'll gulp. Eat it off!"

"Hey take this!" said Tyson sarcastically, handing over the box.

"Heh! Nope!" said Hilary, walking away.

"I am telling you to take tis damn stuff! Hey! Take this and go! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

She kept beaming at him, not receiving the box.

"Bye!"

"Is it Lava or truffle?"

"I'll check. Looks like lava cake," said the red-head, glancing at it.

~Epilogue~  
Tyson wasn't able to attend Hilary's wedding for the seventh time as he had to coach a beyblade girls' team for beyblade world championships for girls. But….

Hilary refused John AGAIN!

And Hilary went as the physiotherapist for that team after escaping her wedding.

_~The end~_

**Hmm…. Sorry for writing a small chapter, but hope you all liked it :P**

**Review! :D**


End file.
